Lost In Fiore
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Cade Kenpachi Shanley was finally about to stop the nightmare of Gotham the Joker but, the clown prince used a device calling a wormhole that sucked up Cade who wasn't going to allow this to deter him and fired a Batarang knocking out the demented clown just as he was sucked in and ended up in Hargeon Town where he meets Fiore's Salamander Natsu Dragneel.


**Summary: Cade Kenpachi Shanley was finally about to stop the nightmare of Gotham the Joker but, the clown prince used a device calling a wormhole that sucked up Cade who wasn't going to allow this to deter him and fired a Batarang knocking out the demented clown just as he was sucked in and ended up in Hargeon Town where he meets Fiore's Salamander Natsu Dragneel, watch out here comes Fairy Tail's Kenpachi. Godlike/Cool/Calm/Cocky/Cold/Semi-Emotionless/badass Cade x Erza x Harem, Natsu x OC, Gray x OC, Jellal and Laxus bashing, BAMF Cade, Elemental God Cade, Ultimate Fire and Lightning Defense Cade, Magic using God Cade, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu , Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu God Cade, Insanely intelligent and Insanely Smart Cade, Kamishrigan Cade. anime crossovers**

**I do not own any anime mentioned in this fic or Fairy Tail.**

**Let's Rock! **

* * *

"WOAH!" A boy of 19 years old shouted jumping through a window landing on a roof as the building he exited exploded with a loud insane laughing noise echoing over the roaring flames.

The figure stood at 6'2, he had green eyes with a white sclera, a toned muscular body with a 10 pack, a red watch with a strange symbol design, black jeans with a red chain, red shirt, red leather belt with a red belt buckle with a skull and cross bones, Dangai style hair, & Sonic Shoes with a blue strap instead of white.

This is Cade Shanley Kenpachi the hero of many universes and ladies man and was glaring at a clown faced man wearing a pair of ripped purple pants looking like an oversized gorilla hyped on lots of steroids grinning at him crazily like he was enjoying this.

Cade and the others had gotten a call about a Venomized Joker breaking out of Arkham and attacking a nearby hospital, Cade ran ahead to stop him and when he got there he had to fight off Bane, Killer Croc and all the other villains Batman put away and he was having a blast so far only needing his physical strength and Manipulation of Fire to take care of Ivy and the ones with elemental powers.

He was then ambushed by groups of Titan injected inmates under Joker's command and he had to put them down after seeing how they caused the death of innocent people in the hospital even the sick and wounded weren't spared and he fought with the righteous fury of Sparta and his Feral rage tearing them apart brutally.

Reaching the top floor he thought Joker would be on this part of the building only to have to outrun a napalm bomb explosion and here he ended up standing on a roof below the place. And in front of him stood the Clown Prince Of Crime, a murdering psychopathic man wearing clown facepaint giggling like a school girl.

"Cade,Cade,Cade, Cade!" Joker wagged his clawed finger in chiding motion getting a raised eyebrow.

"What is it clown?" Cade smirked seeing a flash of irritation in Joker's eyes before covering it up.

"Do you really think i can be defeated when i am like this Cade." He sneered arrogantly with that psychotic grin etched on his face.

"Yes you can!" Joker swiveled his head at the familiar voice and cried out in pain as a right hook sent him reeling causing him to kneel holding his face hissing in pain.

"BATMAN!" Joker roared in fury at his longtime archnemesis appearing and got ready to finally kill both of these pest's and charged.

"Bat here he comes..." Cade murmured tensing his muscles, Batman nodded and pulled out several batarangs with Cade to combat this monstrosity.

**(Indestructible By Disturbed) **

"Take this!" Joker charged in with impressive speed for his bulky size swinging a fist at Cade who just blocked it with the palm of his hand cracking the ground under them from the strain as both tried to push each other back.

"This ends tonight Joker!" Cade said in a cold tone exerting more strength and pulled Joker toward him using his lack of footing to launch a backflip kick knocking a few teeth loose getting a grunt of pain.

"If you think that's enough to stop me than you might as well get on your knees and bow!" Batman rolled under a lunging claw stab instantly spraying explosive gel where Joker's left foot was going to step at.

**BOOM! **

"OWWWWWWWW!" Joker screamed in pain and looked with wide eyes to see two of his toes blown off bloody spraying from his limb due to severe burns and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"BATMAN!" Joker roared running at newfound speeds grabbing a surprised Batman and slammed him into the hard granite rooftop, Not detered Joker made an attempt to do it again only to get blindsided by Cade appearing in a red flash using Chaos Control and used his martial arts skills taught by his family and surrogate family years ago.

Joker couldn't believe this he was getting his ass handed to him by a little brat like Cade and struck out with his leg, Only to be lifted into the air by Cade holding his foot and began slamming him repeatedly on the ground making sure to drag him harshly every time scraping his back every time causing screams to erupt from his mouth.

"Get off!" Cade blocked Joker's kick being pushed back a bit but, that allowed Joker to get up and slash Cade across the face causing blood to fly horrifying Batman seeing his surrogate nephew attacked like that while Joker smirked triumphantly.

"Is that it?" Cade's voice sounded bored shocking Joker while Batman was mentally slapping himself seeing the gash across Cade's face heal in a millisecond skin good as new.

_'I forgot Cade has his advanced healing factor i really need to stop worrying about him most of the time during a fight.' _Batman swallowed down the gasp of relief.

Cade stared Joker down with a hard look playfulness gone right out the window. "You know i actually thought this would be easy for once." Commenting absently Cade's body glowed bright golden and the symbols on his clothing glowed silver.

This was his Super Form due to assimilating all the Chaos Emeralds back when fought the Robotnik empire, Chaos, Shadow, Solaris, Mephilis and Dark Gaia.

**"You have clearly disappointed me Joker and i do not know what Batman see's in you to think you would change so i am going to break you to the point where you will fear even wanting to break out of arkham again!" **Joker suddenly blinked...that was a big mistake during fight and when fighting you do not under any circumstances.

Blink...

WHAM!

Joker reeled back from the heavy unseen blow and before he could retaliate flashes of gold spun around him striking his body with harsh, fast blows made to dish out shitloads of pain.

"Damn you Cade!" Joker swung his arm out attempting to catch the little gold annoyance only to roar in agony feeling his arm bone shatter and continued to get punched all around the roof like a game of pinball much to Batman's amusement.

"Cade that's enough bring em down!" Cade appeared in mid-air nodding at the caped crusader and double axe-handled the deranged clown into the roof causing the entire roof to crack slightly with a bloodied and broken Joker moaning in pain.

"Seriously this was almost too easy, even when i was holding back!" Cade complained with a frown in his normal state.

(End Song)

"Let's get this bastard back to his cell, he's caused enough problems to last a lifetime already!" Cade raged at how lax the security at Gotham's notorious prison is it's like they think the reputation would scare a deranged psychopath like Joker.

Batman grunted in agreement. "That's just the way the guards at Arkham are, it's not Sharp's fault they want to be lazy and arrogant about it." They continued to converse ignoring a slightly recovering Joker who weakly pulled out a medium sized orb glaring at them both with insane hatred.

All the times they foiled all of his plans! It was always Batman and Cade! The two hero's of this city that couldn't just stay fucking dead!

Ball game is over!

"Take this Bats!" Joker tossed it toward a barely reacting Batman who watched as the orb shined bright reaching toward his chest except that Cade wasn't going to let this clown get his surrogate uncle.

"Bruce move!" Cade pushed Batman out of harm's way only for him to take the blow and in an instant he was pulled into a large black hole which he was trying to stick using chakra to avoid getting pulled in but, saw it was useless as the pull was so strong he was sliding toward it slowly.

_'Well played Joker! but don't think you're getting away either!" _Cade thought grimly and pulled out a single Raven winged batarang made form chakra conductive metal that sparked with Raiton chakra and threw it in an arc and watched as it nailed Joker into side electrocuting him till he was unconscious just as he was pulled into darkness with one last thought.

_'Goodbye guy's, i'm sorry girls...' _Cade's vision then went dark as he fell through the void.

(With Batman)

Batman had tears streaming down his face. "CADEEEE!" He yelled losing his cool nature immediately as the one he sees as a nephew became sucked into the black abyss.

Joker however laughed at this as if he found amusement and joy at Batman's emotional pain. "Hahahaaha i always win in the end Bats and it will just be the same like always and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" He cackled in his insane high pitched laughter.

"Oh really is that right Joker!" Several cold feminine voice said at once and Joker looked up to see Videl and all of Cade's other mates glaring down at him with blood red eyes and sharp fangs and claws of a Vampire...eyes glowing with rage beyond comprehension.

"You! Dare take away our lover! Our ray of sunshine in the darkness!" Their rage vibrated in the air and all of the oppressive K.I. was aimed at Joker who was sweating profusely with fear in his eyes as they surrounded him.

Tatsuki stomped his leg breaking it getting a scream of absolute pain and howled louder in pain feeling his other leg break under the titan strength of Tifa Lockhart.

"Batman do you mind if we have a little chat with this clown?" Shiruba asked coldly glaring at a whimpering Joker giving Batman a pleading look only to find nothing but, cold hard anger.

"Do with him as you wish and throw this waste of space back into his cell and add Fuuinjutsu barriers so he won't even think about getting out again!" Batman turned with a flourish of his cape and departed like the Dark Knight he was.

Kushina cracked her knuckles with a sadistic sick grin on her face beside Kyuubi who's hair was spiked up like a angry cat's mane. "Now let's play a game called How man bones we can **Break!" **

Joker's screams erupted all over the world as Cade's mate's unleashed all holy hell and fury on his weakened body and many villains shuddered feeling phantom pain of the beatings they suffered at the hands of Cade's mates in their enraged states.

_'Poor bastard!'_

(Land Of Fiore)

Cade who had his eyes closed snapped them open looking around wildly and then below him with wide eyes seeing he was thousands of feet above the ground in the air.

His eyes dilated in horror as his body broke through the sound barrier in the air spiraling down into a town with lots of buildings around.

"Oh Fuck!" He screamed flailing around like a chicken.

Cade steadied his breathing remembering he had the ability to fly. "Fire Release: Emperor Phoenix Wings!" Crimson wings of Katon chakra materialized from his shoulder blades in a majestic fashion allowing him to get some balance but, his eyes went wide when he already saw that he was close to crashing into a building.

_'This is gonna hurt.' _He deadpanned

**BOOM! **

From every corner of the world several females young and older looked up with recognition flashing in their eyes feeling this familiar energy and how warm it felt being of the man in their dreams. _'Could it be him?' _They thought with blushes and glazed over eyes before going back to their activities with the mysterious man's image in their heads.

But deep in the realms of the Dragon's they were all startled at the eclipsing power of so many beings and wondered what it was.

(With Cade)

Cade groaned in mild pain. "Man are you alright?" He opened his eyes vision blurry to see a pink haired teen looking over him with worry.

"I'm fine whoever owns this shop i apologize i'll pay for it." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it you need some medical attention the roof can be fixed." The shop owner was a seasoned old man with graying hair and sharp onyx eyes looking stern which he chuckled at him mirthfully.

"Psycheee! I had no injuries i was just messing witcha old man!" Cade grinned at the old man's stupefied look, Natsu the pink haired teen laughed loudly and the blond girl beside him giggled while looking at him like he was familiar.

Cade saw this and winked causing her to blush poking her fingers cutely and appeared beside her leaning close but, not overly his green gem-like eyes mesmerizing her with it's captivating beauty.

Lucy felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as the memories of that vivid dream kept flaring up in her mind and as the image became more clear, her heart became even more warm, her breathing became heavy and looked at him with no small amount of want and lust. "It's you..." She mumbled.

Cade raised an eyebrow at that wondering how she knew him. "I haven't actually seen you before Miss..." He was cut off from his question as her lips locked with his getting wide eyes from everyone except a devilishly grinning Cade who began kissing back with equal fervor.

The blonde girl moaned in pleasure, she couldn't believe she was kissing someone she just met but, it felt so right to be in his strong warm embrace and oh kami his tongue was working her's over. She could feel her legs tingling and her lower lips grow moist and slowly moved her hands to his belt buckle. "Ah,ah!" Lucy whined and looked into Cade's charming eyes seeing the smirk on his face.

"Dinner first, date later...oh if you want to share me i won't mind." He grinned seeing her nose dripping with blood and her glazed over eyes.

"Look it's the Salamander!" A woman squealed running with a crowd of fangirls down the street getting a narrowed eye look from Natsu. (A/N: Natsu isn't gonna be like his canon self he will actually be very smart, intelligent, calm, not so dense, powerful, skilled and not idiotic so screw all you canon lovers!)

Cade saw this and concluded that was this teen's title. "Am i to assume Salamander is your title?" Natsu nodded feeling an older brotherly feeling from Cade.

"Hai, that's my Fairy Tail title and i don't ever put myself out in the open painting a target on my back." He scowled and moved to exit the shop thanking the old shop keeper for the swords that looked like Wakizashi's strapped to his waist.

"Hey Natsu i was wondering if i could join this guild Fairy Tail." Natsu stopped looking at Cade in surprise. "Why would you want to join our guild, most of the others hate us due to our guild having more fame than them?" He said sadly shaking his head, Cade smiled.

"Because your guild see's each other as family what else is there to it." He smiled fondly remembering the times he had with his mates and surrogate family until Joker used that device to send him here.

Natsu looked shocked before it warped into a happy bright smile that could light up the sun. "Really! Thanks Cade!" Natsu hugged the older male, Cade ruffled Natsu's hair in a brotherly fashion.

"Don't worry about it squirt!" He smirked at Natsu's indignant look but laughed with Lucy and Natsu joining him.

"I'm joining too i'm want to be a Stellar mage like my kaa-san so i can keep my _father! _out of my life." She said the word father with Venom and hate startling Natsu while Cade narrowed his eyes and looked into her memories and snarled inwardly with rage already wishing he could kill that bastard Jude for hiring Phantom Lord to remove the obstacle Lucy's mother and swore to kill the bastard damn whoever calls him dark and see if he cares.

"That man is not Salamander!" Natsu scowled in righteous anger eye glowing with orange flames.

"Ah! That's Bora The Prominence Of Titan Nose, got kicked out due to the Magic Council finding information of slave rings run by him." Happy said seriously from Lucy's shoulder.

Cade sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes into slits. "I smell Charm magic in this area." Lucy grew a disgusted face and leaned into Cade liking his company more.

"Ladies, ladies calm down i'm sure i can provide time for all of you." A pompous looking man with blue spiky hair said charmingly that made Lucy shudder in disgust. Natsu stared in disgust at the weak fire magic on display and it was neon pink for Christ sake!

Natsu walked past everyone with a purpose in his movements, Cade looked on in interest when he saw some people trying to scare him off which he replied by ignoring them completely, a girl with blue hair and pink streaks wearing a dark blue sundress and sandals connected eyes with him before blushing with recognition in her eyes.

"So you're Salamander." Natsu said appearing in front of the perpetrator looking at him with cold eyes. Bora just smirked arrogantly.

"Of course i'm the Salamander this is my mark." He motioned to the Fairy Tail symbol on his cheek. Natsu closed his eyes slowly breathing calmly.

"No that isn't it's just a fake imitation." Natsu said boredly not giving the indignant crowd a glance. Bora however glared weakly at Natsu fearing the ruining of his plans.

"What do you know you little brat!" A skanky looking woman shrieked causing many to wince at her shrill voice especially Natsu, Cade and Happy since they have sensitive hearing.

Bora was getting annoyed at this young upstart snooping in his plans and turned with a flourish of his cape like a familiar arrogant Uchiha, Cade had the displeasure of knowing.

"I'll be having a party on my yacht tonight and invite all of you to it, have a pleasant day ladies." He smirked with evil intentions hidden something that caused Cade to activate his Kamishrigan, his scalera turned red with noticable black rings around a now blue X shaped pupil and lastly 10 tomoes around the rings glaring deeply at Bora's back sending a chill down the spine of said man.

_'I am watching you, i won't let you get your dirty hands on Lucy even if i have to become a Devil!' _His hair flashed a flushed red and the back to it's brown color.

"Natsu-san..." Natsu turned around coming face to face with he same girl that locked eyes with him and both blushed as they stared into each other's eyes again. _'She's beautiful is she interested in me?' _He thought tilting his head cutely, The girl blushed more intensely at how cute her crush looked.

_'Kawaii! So cute...ok calm yourself and ask him out.' _She thought confidently.

Cade and Lucy looked on in interest. "Looks like one of his fans will get a shot at being his girlfriend it seems?" Cade grinned, Lucy smiled with happy at the pink haired Dragon slayer showing his interest in girl at first she thought he was gay but, he blew that accusation out of the water.

"Would you mind taking me out on a date!" The girl known as Tomochi blurted out cutely shocking him before he smiled feeling an attraction to this girl.

He held his arm out. "Sure names Natsu Dragneel." Tomochi smiled at the strong fierce name.

"Tomochi Ikki nice to meet you Natsu-kun." Both grinned at each other and walked with Lucy and Cade toward a cafe where they all conversed getting to know each other better, Cade had a hidden smirk since he used his Kamishrigan to learn all of the magic combat styles and elemental magic along with Living Magic and had millions of Kage Bunshin's in Kamui mastering them.

_'I hope you girls are safe out there.' _Cade looked into the night sky with sad eyes missing his mates and girlfriends back home.

"Cade-kun..." Cade turned his head slightly acknowledging Lucy's presence but, he still had that depressed aura around him.

"Nothing's wrong Lucy-chan i'm just a little homesick..." He said the last part quietly but, Lucy heard him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"It is by no means an irrational fancy that, in a future existence, we shall look upon what we think our present existence, as a dream. He said in a solemn tone.

"What was that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"That was Edgar Allan Poe quote on Future, Dream's and mean's describing how the future and dreams can have meanings and also his birthday is after mine." Lucy giggled at his poeticness sitting in the seat with him rubbing against him.

"Lucy-chan what are you doing?" Cade choked out feeling his devil instincts flaring to take her as a mate but, tensed when Bora and a bunch of thugs strolled in like they owned the place.

"What doe's that fake want now." Natsu sighed sensing a headache about to come on and was correct when Bora walked over to them while the thugs spread out around the cafe holding scimitars threateningly.

"Cade-kun..." Cade whispered to not worry and she relaxed slightly but, still tense when Bora walked closer pink flames dancing around his wand.

"It's time to remove these Fairy Tail pest's!" Bora yelled conjuring a large fireball and in a slashing motion fired it at Natsu and the others.

"How..." Natsu muttered standing up with Cade.

"Annoying! Fire Dragon Slayer's Shield/Chaos Dragon Slayer's Shield!" Both shouted in unison forming a Fiery red and Night Black shield blocking the weak fire magic and reflected it back at Bora who stood there stupefied and got knocked into a few thugs with scorching burns on his body.

Natsu and Cade snorted and sat back down with their dates before tending back to their girls. "Lucy-chan are you alright?" Lucy nodded with hearts in her eyes seeing Cade be her knight in shining armor.

"Hey ya lil bastard no one ignores the almighty Salamander!" One of Bora's henchmen roared splitting the table in half with his sword.

Cade's hair shadowed his hair, he caught a pair of Crimson red Nunchucks with golden ends with a design of a Dragon on it. "No one interrupts me like that..." He said darkly under his breath and before the thugs could retort Cade suddenly spin jumps from his seat startling Lucy and his two companions as the thug went flying through the window as Cade literally disarmed five thugs using his weapon spinning, and moving fluidly.

**(Disturbed - Ten Thousand Fist's) **

"Take this ya brat!" Cade tilted his head lazily retaliating with a kick, twirling his nunchucks with a flare deflecting many swords strikes.

"Ha!" Cade struck cracking 3 in the jaw breaking it along with their swords as they tried blocking, he moved like a dancer moving into a whole different movement over and over.

"C'mon i'm barely trying here!" He taunted with a grin enraging the thugs who charged at him all at once, not seeing his bloodthirsty grin before it was becoming a nunchuk smack fest.

Cade used a Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpaku creating a wind vacuum pulling several to his location before delivering several bone breaking kicks knocking several more out.

Putting his nunchucks away he uses the Eighteen Dragon Subduing Palm style, Athena taught him from her Martial Arts library, tearing into the thug army with brutality never seen ever . He slaps, chops and palmed necks, arms and throats crushing them killing the rest.

"Kage Buyo!" Kicking another into the air appearing below him landing several kicks while in mid-air, backhanding him crashing into the ground and heel smashed his throat. "Shishi Rendan!" He shouts flipping over the masses.

Cade flipped through several handseals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" He spits several basketball sized crimson fireballs burning his targets alive as he snipes them in slow motion.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Another group knocked out from the C-rank Futon jutsu as it turned into a wall of wind that caused a few lacerations but, nothing life threatening.

"Fire Dragon Slayer's Iron Fist!" Cade turned his head and ducked as three thugs went flying over his head crashing into a table as some of his clones escorted the civilians out.

"No one touches Tomo-chan and lives to tell about it!" The now feral Dragonslayer went off like a lucid beserker knocking teeth loose and breaking bones and Cade saw Bora attempting to kidnap Lucy, He vanished in a buzz of static appearing behind Bora wrapping his arms around his waist and with a roar did a triple German Suplex before jumping into the air. "Eat the pavement asshole!" Bora screamed in sheer pain and agony as he felt his spine snap in half from getting piledrived into the ground.

**(End Song) **

Cade dusted his hands off and wrapped his arm around Lucy who felt herself turned on at that display and Tomochi did the same with Natsu down the street dragging Bora who was unconscious. "I think one of our more bloodthirsty members might like you!" Natsu clapped Cade on the back in amusement, snorting Cade chuckled.

"From what i heard about one of your mages named Loki that he's a flirt better keep an eye on little Tomo-chibi."Cade pointed out lazily with mirth in his eyes jabbing at Tomochi's height getting snickers from Lucy along with his zanpakuto's and Hade's who just woke up.

Tomochi scowled cutely kicking at Cade's ankle only for him to shift it out of the way. "Too slow little chibi-chan!" Lucy squealed in laughter due to Cade picking her up bridal style and running like the wind with an indignant Tomochi on their tails while Natsu kept up using his Fire Dragon wings watching in amusement as his girlfriend chased Cade comically.

(Fairy Tail - Morning)

At the prestigious guild of Fairy Tail it was booming with exuberant loudness and noise. Inside guild members could be found brawling, wrestling, sparring and there were even magick's flying all over the place while the waitresses were just passing out orders of breakfast and drinks like it was a daily chore.

Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail's Titania was having a staring match with Mirajane Strauss The Demon Of Fairy Tail the two S-class mage's of Fairy Tail that were female and were known for their ruthless behaviours on missions and against bandits and perverts in general this allowed them some breathing room from rival guilds trying to collect some debts off them.

The guild master was a very short man with white hair on the sides and bald on the top of his head wearing yellow top clothes, boots and pants, his black beady eyes twinkled with amusement and mirth like he got a kick seeing such destructon.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT! FIGHT LIKE REAL MEN!" Elfman Strauss roared loudly only to get sucker punched by Gray a user of Ice Make magic but, this bad quality and habit is that he tends to strip without knowing and ends up stealing clothes from nearby cloth lines in other peoples yards which was very amusing for some .

"Hey Jiji where's Natsu at!?" Gray asked walking up to Markov Dreyar who shrugged looking at his watch.

"He should have been here a few hours ago and it's a bit frightening i haven't heard an earthquaking explosion from Hargeon Town that always occurs with Natsu-kun?" He looked baffled and so did Gray who knew how the fiery dragonslayer was and Laxus Dreyar was surprised at that.

"There was a rumor that Bora The Prominence was in that area as well..." Laxus trailed off smirking knowing the kid had no chance even against a weakling like that, not seeing Gray and some others scowl at him for the disrespect.

"Lax-!" Gray was cut off when the door was opened slowly quieting the two mages by the door. "Natsu is this the place looks rowdy." A smooth, mature cool voice spoke from outside as the figures came into view.

"Natsu you flamehead where the hell were you!" Gray yelled jumping in the air to attack Natsu only to feel himself held in mid-air by a strong firm hand and looked into the bored/annoyed eyes of Cade Shanley Kenpachi.

"Is this a friend of yours Natsu-otouto?" Natsu looked around his shoulder and nodded before going back to making out with his girlfriend much to the flabbergasting of the others who saw this even Laxus had an eyebrow above his hairline.

_'That runt actually got him a girl?' _An impressed Laxus thought while narrowing his eyes as Cade who felt someone's gaze on him and when he connected with Laxus he narrowed his own eyes and the Lightning dragon slayer flinched back when he saw the coldness and bloodthirst in those green eyes.

"Natsu you got a girlfriend!?" Gray shouted getting the brawls to stop much to Cade's amusement as everyone stared in shock at the pink haired teen actually making out with Tomochi a girl.

"Yes she's my girl we met yesterday along with Cade-aniki and Lucy-nee-chan at Hargeon town, oh yeah aniki would you mind showing them the piece of trahs that tried to ruin our dates?" Cade nodded and dropped a batter and bloodied man on the floor getting horrified looks at the look of agony and pleading in his eyes.

"I-is that Bora!" A mage from Titan nose burst in with several others looking shocked and terrified at his comrade's condition.

"If you're wondering who did that it was me.." Cade smirked coldly much to the mage's anger.

"You bastard i'll kill you!" The Titan Nose mages rushed Cade who smirked dangerously.

"Come out Kaenkirite (Flame Cutter)!" A larger than average Chokuto with a shiny red blade and hilt appeared in his hand engulfed in Crimson red flames causing the charging mages to stop sweating at the blade in his hand feeling the immense heat from it.

"Unless you want your body to stay in a recognizable state i suggest you maggots leave!" Cade's cold, emotionless voice made Erza blush and feel her loins heat up just staring at his muscles.

The mage's retreated like whipped dogs amusing Cade who sheathed his Chokuto before walking toward the bar with Lucy on his arm. "Someone might wanna get the retarded failure of a mage some medical attention since his spine snapped itself in half." Many winced and paled hearing that.

"No just toss him to the Rune Knight slave ring runners like him don't deserve any mercy." Natsu said coldly shocking the others especially Laxus and Cade called two Rune Knights that carried the man away.

"What is your name young man?" Markov asked sternly getting an lazy glance.

"Cade Shanley Kenpachi and your local ladiesman." He smirked winking at Erza and several other females who blushed.

Lucy giggled. "Already trying to flirt!" She whined only to shudder in bliss as his tongue licked the nape of her neck and she became putty in his hands getting several looks from the women._'Is it that good?' _They thought.

"I see you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" Markov stated getting a nod and stamped Cade's hand with a crimson red stamp of the guild. He smiled feeling a connection and felt excitement wanting to let his beast out (Not like that you perverted baka's!).

"Mind if i play my own music?" Makrov raised an eyebrow and nodded and watched in interest as Cade pulled out a red crimson guitar and stereos along with a black flame design Guitar and tossed it to Natsu who grins and stands next to his older brother figure.

"Ready people?" He asked and got several shouts in return before pressing the play button.

**(Disturbed - Stricken) **

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now, to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken, another time

You come on like a blood stained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on, with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time

You'll never know why your face has haunted me

My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment

Leaving me broken, another time

You come on like a blood stained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
Don't want to mention the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run

I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go!

The crowd was wooping and roaring to the beat of the music, Tomochi and Lucy were cheering them on with Erza and Mirajane though the former had a huge blush and glazed over eyes as she saw his image matching the one from her dream and vowed to do something special for him.

Cade and Natsu sung the words over again.

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now, to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken, another time

You come on like a blood stained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on, with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time

You'll never know why your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken, another time

You come on like a blood stained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
Don't want to mention the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold there's no hope and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run

I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go!

"Yes I am stricken and can't let you go!" Natsu and Cade strummed their guitars in rapid unison.

(End Song)

"WOOHOOOOO GO CADE! GO NATSU!" Both rockers smirked.

"Here's another song and this one is my favorite!" Natsu yelled to the crowd and got looks of interest.

**(Disturbed - Deify) **

Cade and Natsu silently listened to the music slowly strumming notes on their guitars though Cade's hair then flushed crimson red and his eyes opened showing a crimson red and the other an ice angel blue with slits while Natsu's changed to blazing orange with a draconic slit and the hall darkened surprising them.

All _[Woman's Voice:]_ That's what I believe got him re-elected, is the people knew that you could believe what he says.

_[George Bush:]_ Our Country is strong, we go forward to defend freedom, and all that is good and just in our devotion betrayed

(Lyrics 2x)

I am no longer afraid  
I was too blinded to see  
How much you've stolen from me!

You wanna know why I feel so horrified?  
I let my innocence die  
You wanna know why I, I can't be pacified?  
You made me bury something, I won't be sleeping tonight

Erza felt her heartbeat along with the other girls feeling anticipation feeling an unknown emotion coming from their voices. _'Is this love we're feeling?' _They thought as the flame in their hearts grew intensely.

I only wanted the blessing made  
Now I've been labeled a renegade  
It seems so clear now what I must do  
You're no immortal, I won't let them

Deify you  
They view you as the new messiah  
Deify you  
Renew belief in some demented man

You wanna know why it seems the passion has died?  
We've all been living this lie  
You wanna know why my, my will's been fortified?  
You've made me hunger again, good luck sleeping tonight

I only wanted the blessing made  
Now I've been labeled a renegade  
It seems so clear now what I must do  
You're no immortal, I won't let them

Deify you  
They view you as the new messiah  
Deify you  
Renew belief in some demented man

All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid

All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
I was too blinded to see  
How much you've stolen from me  
(I was too blinded to see)

All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
I was too blinded to see  
How much you've stolen from me

Deify you  
They view you as the new messiah  
Deify you  
Renew belief in some demented man

Deify you  
(All my devotion betrayed)  
They view you as the new messiah  
(I am no longer afraid)

Deify you  
(I was too blinded to see)  
Renew belief in some demented man  
(How much you've stolen from me)

Cade walked toward Erza want in both their eyes as he sung the powerful voice, his image as some kind of fallen angel was especially a turn on especially with the shadow trick.

Erza soon reached him and started dancing around each other while everyone else was just rocking to the music while they just stared into each other's eyes. "My place or yours..." He whispered into her ear getting a saucy smirk walking away swaying her hips enticing and Lucy gave him a wink

(End Song)

Cade walked toward Erza's apartment noting it was away from the girls dorm on the hillside which would allow the Titania solace from the annoying press and fanboys *Cue Shudders* but got rid of that thought and soon reached the house.

He was about to knock only to stop when he saw the door open by itself in a very foreboding way like what you'd see in a scary movie but, walked in and noticed it looked very spartan,He saw many weapon and armor racks around the room.

**SLAM! **

He stiffened when the door slammed shut and slowly turned his head to see a pair of black glowing eyes staring into his hungrily and tackled him onto the bed revealing Erza wearing a skirt no top grinding herself on his crotch.

"(Moan), C-cade-kun..." She moaned lowly.

(LEMON WARNING! ALL THOSE UNDER 18+ GET THE FUCK OUT!)

Erza giggles when Cade flips her other before giggling/moaning as he tickles her armpits, breasts, feet, legs, stomach and her nether regions driving her crazy. "C-c-cade-kun *Moan* don't tease me so *Moan!* tortuously i feel myself getting wet!" She cried out in pleasure.

Cade smirked. "That's the idea Benihime..."He growled huskily tickling her red lacy panties he liked since it was his favorite color and enjoyed his tickle torture of Erza's body and saw her moaning/giggling out pleads to stop but, that only made him tickle harder.

Erza managed to get up confusing him only for his eyes to fly open in lust and hunger when she pulled up her red skirt flashing her sopping wet panties and shook her ass enticingly. "Ne, Cade-kun this is all yours..." She purred lustfully and moaned feeling pushed against the wall this feeling of dominance from Cade turned her on so much.

Cade pinched her nipples getting a sharp intake of breath and a moan tweaking them while they kissed causing Erza to orgasm soaking her panties even more than they already were. She growled and turned around quickly and ripped off his clothes and shoes displaying his 20-pack and large cock that was biggest she ever seen and felt her pussy convulse just staring at it.

She sat over Cade's head staring at the pulsing rod before her in fascination and hunger giving it a lick moaning finding the taste and scent to awaken her lust even further and took it all the way down her throat causing him to moan into her pink lips gritting his teeth he resolved to make her cum first, channeling Raiton chakra to his tongue he licked all around the inside of her cavern.

Erza let out another loud moan and sucked faster taking the challenge but, it was all for naught as she came with an earth-shattering orgasm screaming as Cade came from the vibrations into her throat gallons of it and she swallowed it all down..

"Mmh cherries you taste delicious Benihime." He licked his lips while Erza blushed red from his words before pushing her panties to the side exposing her wet cunt that had a trimmed patch of red hair the same color as the hair on her head, clit erected from its sheath. "Please make love to me Cade-kun?" She pleaded, he nods and thrusts in tearing her hymen leaking blood.

He kisses her tears of pain away and soon the pain was gone. "I-it's gone now Cade-kun now pound me like an ANIMAL!" She growled demonically through her tears getting an equal demonic grin and his hair flushed red entering his God Trigger mode and began thrusting into Erza's tight snatch.

Erza's mind went blank for a second before screaming her head off in ecstasy and pleasure feeling his girth stretching her out so much it was mind-blowing and felt being flipped over on all fours and pounded even deeper doggy style. "C-cade-kun more!" He obliged and his hips became a blur and the sounds of smacking flesh echoed all over the world causing the partying at the guild hall to stop and everyone had anime round eyes as the house where Erza shook.

"Ugh! Benihime you're so tight and warm like a vice!" Cade groaned making her heart soar in delight and squeezed using he rpussy muscles stimulating him further hearing his breath quicken.

"Come on Cade-koi give Mama Benihime that cum of yours and all of it!" She howled to the moon as they were going at it nearly all day and the moon was just setting in.

Feeling his cock expand and twitch he breathed in deeply to last much longer, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder allowing him to go deeper into her cervix this caused her to cum instantly and one after another turning her mind into mush of pleasure by now.

As he went faster and harder he gritted his teeth to hold it in and it was painful to him. "CADE-KOI I'M CUMMING!" Erza cried out below him drenching his cock with her juices more.

"HERE I CUMMM!" Erza's eyes rolled to the back of her head feeling his warm cum fill her up.

"CADE-KOI!"

"BENIHIME!" They yelled in unison, Erza dropped panting with sweat feeling like she went on a training marathon and moaned again feeling his hips move and whimpered seeing his eyes glow with lust and he bit her channeling his youki forming a mark of a Red raven (Cade's Hero Symbol) and her body became more slimmer, toned and beautiful and her eyes turned demonic blood red with a black scalera, her hair turned to the color of blood, her teeth grew into sharp fangs and her features looked like she was a noble and a royal queen.

"Oh i like these changes and i feel i have more energy to burn!" Cade grinned and his new mate began their sexual romp session again for the next ten hours keeping everyone up.

(Lemon End)

(Guild Hall-Morning)

"Aah what a refreshing day!" A new Erza Scarlet Shanley Kenpachi shouted exuberantly walking into the guild hall wearing black jeans, a short sleeve spandex shirt, combat boots and a pair of opera length gloves wrapped with blood red studded belts around it grinning like she was on a sugar high.

"Erza that you?" A tired Mirajane asked having bags under her eyes along with everyone else except Natsu and Tomochi who had blushes on their faces and wide grins

"Yep ooh Cade-koi was so enthusiastic last night!" She squealed like a fangirl being married which she kinda was and got several jealous glares from the females like Cana, Lisanna and Mira, Wendy and Levy.

"Yo Natsu-otouto what's up!" Cade walked in wearing a pair of black jeans with a bright blood red chain, black and red sneakers, a mesh shirt with a shoort sleeve jacket with red stripes down the street and a red raven necklace showing off that rocker look that got Mira and the girls drooling while Erza was looking at him in hunger and lust.

"Hey Cade-koi did you and Erza-chan have fun!" Lucy grinned lecherously, Erza nodded with a far away look while Cade had glazed over eyes remembering something.

"Yeaaaa~~ Benihime was a demon last night thou she still couldn't compete with my stamina thou hers is grown enough to out match a Dragon right now." Erza smirked clenching her fists with blood red lightning dancing around her palms.

"Yea right like a weak woman like Erza can beat me!" Laxus scoffed.

"Lightning rod tell that to someone who cares for instance, Two i honestly don't give a fuck if you're a Lightning Dragon Slayer i have fought fighters and mages more dangerous than you'll ever be." Cade rolled his eyes saying it sarcastically, Laxus narrowed his eyes causing the guild to tense.

"Mind saying that to my face asshole." Laxus said dangerously stepping face to face toward Cade who just stared back coldly.

"I already don't like you right now from yesterday Laxus-teme especially after hearing how much you abuse your Dragon's gift to you by terrorizing your fellow guild mates including Natsu who is my surrogate little brother!" Cade flares his aura which was ruby red.

"So what! These brats need to know the pecking order around here and that i am the strongest in this guild and know their place." Smirking arrogantly Laxus was engulfed in yellow lightning.

"If you think i'm weak Laxus why don't you put your money where your mouth is little daddy's boy!" Erza's tone was cold and mocking getting stares from Mira and the others who knew the stoic Erza was gone and a new one was in place.

Laxus's eye twitched and turned to a smirking Erza with a dangerous look. "What was that bitch!" He roared charging at lightning speeds to put this bitch in her place.

She held up her middle finger flipping him off causing giggles and snickers to erupt all around even though Markov had a stern disapproving look he was still chuckling. "Doe's that answer your question, Honourable Grandson?" She drawled in a singsong voice getting a twitch before he became determined to beat her brutally.

"Rairyu No Tekken!" He punched at her head with lightning enhanced quickness and speed with that superior smirk in place only to his shock did she vanish like a ghost appearing under him with a dark, sadistic smirk.

Erza punched hard and fast right in the place a man doesn't want to get hit.

In the nutsacks!

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laxus girl scream echoed all over Fiore getting several sympathetic shivers from the males before walking off mourning the poor soul.

(With Fairy Tail)

Nearly all the guys cringed in phantom pain except for Natsu and Cade who were rolling around on the floor laughing their asses off at the sight of Laxus curled on the ground whimpering with a silent scream. Erza looked at her steaming fist sighing before walking to the kitchen. "Cade-koi i'm going to the kitchen to wash my glove off can't believe i touched his chipmunk sized balls." She lazily thumbed over her shoulder at Laxus sending Mira, Cade, Gray, Natsu, Tomochi, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, levy, Wendy, Loki, Macabo, and Happy into peals of hyena level laughter.

Markov leaned over looking down at his grandson with an amused smirk. "You know you deserved that potshot Laxus." Laxus whimpered more before leaving to collect his pride.

"That's my girl!" Cade yelled with a grin wondering the chaos that is to come with him and Erza.

Oh the possibilities!

* * *

**Wow...Armour sleeve hit to the balls double ouch!**

**Anyways i do not feel sympathetic to that asshole Laxus and nice hit Erza!**

**To all those readers this fic is dedicated as a Belated Birthday present to my friend Cade Shanley Kenpachi and i have to say i did a smashing job!**

**Kamishrigan means God's Copying Eye with abilities of the Eternal Mangekyo, Byakugan, Rinnegan with all paths unlocked, this is his personal doujutsu he created.**

**Joker isn't goign to be leaving arkham anytime soon especially after Cade's other girls get through with him *Cue Sadistic grin***

**Now for those godlike haters and canon lovers of Laxus and Jellal i got a few words if you flame me i will flame you back so don't disrespect my work if it isn't to your so called standards! So if you don't like don't read and piss off you fucking jabroni!**

**Thank you now i would like to say this to my bro.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIDER-MAN999 . CADE SHANLEY KENPACHI!**

**That's all folks!**


End file.
